


Sink Your Claws (Into My Flesh)

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec playing with the dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood Play, Demon and human sex, Human turned demon, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magical Ritual, ish, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you stare too long at the dark, something's bound to come out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sink Your Claws (Into My Flesh)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShhTiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShhTiger/gifts).



> I ACTUALLY DID IT GUYS  
> TWO FULL STORIES  
> I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF  
> *tosses confetti*
> 
> Anyways~
> 
> Enjoy Sara~ I apologize for taking so long to finish the last half (I don't even remember when I started this -.-') and happy birthday~  
> Also  
> Do not expect this again next year for I may end up being a failure again and not finishing ;_; I apologize profusely if that becomes the truth

_Call the doctor, call the doctor, must be something, wrong with me..._

He can feel it in the shiver down his spine, the feeling of being watched; and he doesn't know whether to step into the shadows and embrace it or stay as close to the light as he can.

The dark is a dangerous place, once you're in you can never quite get out and the things you experience in its chilled arms can haunt you for the rest of your life. If you don't know what you're getting into, if you're not smart, if you don't keep an eye out, you can get lost. And once you're lost in the dark, you're lost. No one will ever find you. Or at least, nothing human.

Alec... Alec kinda wants to be lost.

* * *

He stays in the middle, right on the edge of dark and light, never stepping one way or the other. It's a dangerous game he's playing but it's worth it. Even if when he gets home and fully steps into the dark and ends up lost and stumbling around for light, everything will be worth it.

 _He_ will be worth it.

There's a stroke of cold on his neck, almost like a kiss and Alec leans ever so slightly towards the dark.

* * *

He doesn't turn on the lights when he opens the door to his apartment. Not even when he stumbles into the coffee table, swearing softly at the pain.

Everything is dark, only the briefest of flickers of light filters in through his windows, a reminder of the city which seems oh so far away. He's secluded, alone and nearly defenseless.

Every instinct in his body screams for light.

Alec resists.

"Magnus?" He calls, squinting into the darkness. "Are you there?"

A soft chuckle brushes past the blue eyed male's ears and he shivers, goosebumps forming over his skin as the room's temperature drops several degrees.

"I'm always here, little one." A voice purrs, dark and drenched in sin. "You're just too blind to notice."

There's a prick, something sharp pushing against Alec's back--fingers. They draw blood as they drag his shirt up off his body, long claws sharpened to deadly weapons gentle against pale and vulnerable skin. He moans at the pain, turning to face the other male only to see nothing.

"Magnus," Alec breathes, voice pleading. "Let me see you."

"Impatient are we?" He questions, voice at the human's ear.

"You have no idea."

"Very well." Sharp nails drag up Alec's stomach, leaving behind eight trails of red as slowly blood pools from the wounds. Blue eyes flick down and slowly, Magnus begins to take form. His claws are first, wickedly curved with sharp black tips coated lightly in blood that Alec can just barely see in the dark. His hands are next, slender and long fingered with small wrists and skin that shifts from ashen gray to a light golden brown the further up his arms you look.

The shorter male turns to see the rest of the other, eyes traveling over the tall and slender body of his lover, a cloak of black billowïng around Magnus' frame. It shifts and dances, as if alive, covering parts of Magnus that would have otherwise been unclothed and Alec pouts slightly, eyes drifting up to the other male's face, meeting piercing green eyes. "Are the shades really necessary?"

"Are your pants necessary?" Magnus returns, slit pupils narrowing as he drags his index finger down Alec's stomach, a new line of blood rising to the surface in response.

"I'll get them off if you get rid of the shades." He breathes, swaying towards the other male, eager to be as close as possible.

Magnus grins, all razor sharp teeth and flashing eyes. "Deal, little one."

_He's a monster, he's a monster, that boy, he's a motherfucking monster._

He's bloody and panting and can't think of anywhere else he'd rather be than in Magnus' arms.

"I missed you." Alec breathes, arching into the touch of his lover's claws, welcoming the slight sting that accompanies the touch. Magnus is always careful to never cut too deep, well aware of the fact that Alec is oh so very breakable compared to him.

"I missed you too, little one." The demon murmurs in answer, nipping lightly at the other male's neck, tongue flicking out to ease the small sting. It's a gesture of affection, something distinctly Magnus and Alec loves it.

It's a reminder that he's his, that he belongs to  his demon and his demon belongs to him.

* * *

Alec traces the markings on his lover's face and neck, fingers following the jagged and angry looking crimson marks that mar Magnus' tanned skin. They're scars, he's been told, the markings running from sharp cheekbones down the taller male's jaw and to the dips of his collarbone. Whoever had made the marks had clearly been aiming to kill.

They remind him of just how capable Magnus is of using his claws to do horrible things to Alec, just as someone had tried to do to him.

But he never does.

No matter what they're doing, no matter if they're in the throes of passion and Magnus' hand is at his throat, claws pressing against the thin skin, he never does more than scratch.

Alec trusts him more than anything.

_But I love him, yeah I love him._

He never stays. By the time Alec awakes he's long gone, the small indent in the pillow and the smell of rust and smoke the only traces left of his lover. He almost curses the light, even feels a little hate towards the sun for sending his lover away as he stares at the place Magnus had laid just hours before, blinking away tears.

The slight ache of the various scratches covering his body is the only reminder he has as he stretches and he welcomes them. They get him through the day of light so that he can return to the darkness at night.

Alec moves towards the bathroom to wash off the dried blood, cast in shadow for a moment in the hallway, long enough for the brush of a hand to his hair and a kiss to his temple.

He smiles slightly at the comforting words whispered into his ear.

_"Remember, little one, I'm always here. Even if you can't see me."_

_He's right, don't start (no no)_

He spends his days stuck in the light and longing for the dark.

He gets brief glimpses of glowing green eyes in the shadows, feels the slightest of caresses and hears the softest of words. Magnus cannot thrive in the light, it weakens him to the point where he will disappear.

So Alec endures his days with his lover and yet without him at the same time, urging the light to go away so that he can play the dangerous games that come with the dark.

_'Til you're his own, form of art (oh oh)_

At night he is whole. He writhes and screams and bleeds under Magnus, soaking up the pleasure his lover offers him as they take each other, the light chasing the dark and the dark consuming the foolish light for getting too close.

It is dangerous and thrilling and everything Alec wants. It is love and seeing Magnus' eyes glowing above him as he wraps his fingers around his human's throat, claws dragging gently against fragile skin as he brings Alec to the edge and then pushes him off of it, catching him at the bottom of his fall with gentle embraces and soft words.

_He's doing his part, cause he's winning my heart._

They're not normal, not at all. They can't really go on dates (well they can but Magnus gets some pretty weird looks) and can only be with one another in the shadows and under the cover of the night. But still, Alec is in love, has been ever since the day he got lost in the woods at the age of sixteen only to be found by a demon with glowing green eyes and a razor sharp grin.

_There were no sparks, (no no)_

_Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark (oh oh)_

"Why did you save me that night?" Alec questions, biting his lip as he peers up at his lover. It's something he asks often and Magnus doesn't seem to mind. He always seems to add something more, a look into his head, a thought he hadn't previously shared, something that keeps Alec asking.

"Well you were quite the catch." He grins, chuckling softly.

"I'm serious!" Alec blushes, ducking his head.

Magnus tips his head back up, crooking a finger under his lover's chin as he meets blue eyes once more. "You were innocent and scared and smelled delicious, I might add. I knew that if I hadn't gotten to you someone else would have and they would have ripped you apart."

He's heard that part before but the thought still makes his body go cold in fear for a few moments. "You were bleeding that day." Alec murmurs, touching his fingers to the beginning of one of the scars on Magnus' cheek.

"It was well worth the blood." He answers, avoiding the hidden question of why.

_Is he human? Does it matter? I know he's what I'm after._

"I met someone who I think you'd like."

Alec chokes, staring at his sister in shock. "What?"

"His name is Jace." She continues, stirring her coffee with the tip of her finger lazily. "I think you should give him a try."

Its been so long since Izzy has tried to set him up with people that he hasn't seen it coming at all. "Why? I'm perfectly fine."

She raises a perfect eyebrow. "You haven't dated anyone in over two years, Alec."

"So?" He defends, frowning down at his breakfast.

"You need to put yourself out there." Izzy replies, eyes sad as she watches her brother. "I don't want to see you alone anymore. I want you to be happy."

"So what? You want me to meet up with some random guy and what? Are you expecting us to fall in love?"

"A girl can hope." She smiles, eyes teasing. "But if that doesn't work you can always just have him fuck-"

A low growl sounds in Alec's ears, drowning out the rest of his sister's words. A shiver rolls down his spine at the sound. It's delicious and sexy and possessive and Alec adores it.

"Alec?" She frowns, waving a hand in front of the older male's face. "Are you alright?"

Blue eyes blink. Of course she didn't hear the growl. He sometimes forgets that others can't see or hear Magnus unless he wants them to. "I don't need to be set up with anyone." Alec answers, continuing before she can protest. "I've already met someone."

"You have?" Izzy brightens, a smile curving her mouth up. "Alec that's wonderful! What's his name?"

Alec flashes her a small happy smile of his own. "Magnus."

_I can reel him, from disaster. I know, I-I-I know._

The day he went into the woods and got lost was one of the stupidest things he's ever done. It had been a dare from one of the guys at school, something he would have just looked the other way on and refused if his impulsive sister hadn't decided she was going to go into the woods, with or without him.

So they'd gone, meant only to spend the night camping, the guys who'd issued the dare in the first place staying at the edge of the woods to make sure that they didn't chicken out. It had been going surprisingly well until Alec had gotten lost collecting firewood, stumbling around in the abnormally dark forest without a flashlight because he hadn't thought he'd need one.

There had been sounds, phantom touches in his hair and face and tugs at his clothes. Whispers in his ear and shadows in the corner of his vision that had Alec's heart racing and adrenaline pumping.

He'd frozen when after what felt like hours all of a sudden the sounds and touches went silent and disappeared, the temperature dropping several degrees as the moon finally seemed to break through the canopy of the trees, illuminating the area he was standing in. His eyes had darted around, panicked sounds leaving his lips without even realizing it as he struggled to find a threat that he just knew was there.

That was when he'd seen Magnus, green eyes glowing in the darkness as a dark grin curved his lips up, showing off razor sharp teeth as blood dripped down his face and neck from six wounds, three on each cheek.

It had been like any other horror movie and Alec had done the cliche thing.

He'd fainted.

_Most people are scared (are scared), when they look him in the eyes all they see is fear (but),_

Alec has seen what Magnus can do to others with just one look. When he was seventeen and Jonathon wouldn't leave him alone and shoved him into the lockers, the demon had shown himself in the shadows of the hallway, snarling menacingly as he glared at the other male.

Needless to say Jonathon never bothered him again and transferred, claiming the school was possessed.

Alec had felt a little bad and then his sister had noticed the fading bruises on his arms, checking him over every now and then to make sure no one was hurting him; then he'd just been annoyed, considering Magnus' claws and the marks he left behind. He'd only been able to use the excuse that Church had done it so many times before it'd gotten unbelievable. Luckily, she'd forgotten about it after a few weeks though so they hadn't had to worry about any further questioning.

_Let me make this clear (this clear), I want him near (him near)_

“If you stare to long at the dark, something’s bound to come out.”

Alec jumped, letting out a startled shriek as he tripped over the coffee table and tumbled to the ground with a curse. “Who are you?” He asked suspiciously, watching the figure of a white and black haired male, inching back to lean against the couch.

Eyes black as the shadows he resided in danced in dark amusement. “Me?” The demon drawled, pointing at himself in mock confusion. “Well, my little human,” He began walking toward Alec, teeth gleaming as he reached out a red taloned hand. “my name is Sebastian.”

The human shrunk back from the outreaching hand, the look in Sebastian’s eyes sending fear down his spine. “W-why are you h-here?”

There was a low chuckle as the tips of the demon’s claws just brushed his cheek, drawing blood. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was about to say was lost in a furious snarl that sent a wave of safety over Alec as Magnus shot out from the shadows, slamming into Sebastian and knocking him back in a tangle of thrashing limbs. The shorter male cried out in surprise, squirming under the furious demon as blood spilled under Magnus’ touch.

“Don’t touch him!” Magnus roared, fingers curling around Sebastian’s throat as he slammed him back into the wall. “He’s _mine_.”

Wide black eyes flickered from between the demon and Alec before a slow, curling smirk pulled Sebastian’s lips upwards. “Very well, Bane.” He purred mockingly, body melting away into the shadows. “By all means, he’s _yours_.”

_Most people can't sleep (can't sleep) thinking he's out, on the streets (but),_

“Magnus?” Alec whispered, staring at his lover from his place on the floor.

The demon took a deep breath before turning to his human, bending down to cup Alec’s cheeks in his hands.”Are you alright, love?” He asked, eyes concerned as they narrowed in anger at the shallow cuts.

Alec nodded. “I’m fine.” He smiled shakily. “He just surprised me. Do you know him?”

Magnus snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned forward, flicking his tongue out to lap at the cuts. “Unfortunately, yes.”

The human moaned softly, leaning into his lover’s touch as his attentions healed the bleeding wounds. “Will he come back?”

A low growl met his words. “If he does, he’d better have come seeking death.”

_He is my creep (my creep), he is my creep (my creep)._

“Are you coming down for Thanksgiving?” Izzy questions over the phone. “Mom wants to have a big get together.”

“I think so,” he nodded, cuddling into Magnus’ body. “She called a few days ago to see if I’d be there and I told her that I was pretty sure that I could make it.”

“Maybe you should bring that Magnus guy you told me about,” she suggested. “She’d be happy to see that you’ve finally found someone.”

Alec flushed, stiffening slightly as he peered up at the demon. “I don’t… think that that’s such a good idea, Iz. Besides, Magnus is pretty busy and I think he’s going somewhere with his own family.”

“Oh well, maybe Christmas then.” She answered, sounding disappointed.

“Yeah,” he agreed, sighing softly. “Maybe.”

_Is he human? Does it matter? I know he's what I'm after._

“Isabelle tells me that you’ve found yourself a boyfriend,” Maryse says, sending six gazes his way.

His is suddenly painfully aware that of everyone, he is the only here alone. “That’s right,” Alec mumbled, looking away as his face flames. He can hear the soft chuckle that belongs to Magnus and relaxes ever so slightly. “His name is Magnus.”

“Are we going to meet him anytime soon?” She questions, eyes expectant.

He forces a smile. “Like I told Iz, maybe Christmas.”

* * *

“Are you really planning on showing me off on Christmas?” Magnus questions, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

Alec grimaces. “I don’t see how. Unless we find a way to make you look normal.”

“Why Alexander!” He gasps, sending a hand flying to his chest in mock pain. “The idea that you wish to change me is truly wounding!”

The human is not impressed.

* * *

The last day of his stay at his old home, he wakes to a letter on his pillow.

_Meet me at our clearing. I’ll be waiting._

_~Magnus_

Alec smiles.

_I can reel him, from disaster. I know, I-I-I know._

The woods are dark with shadows, the sinking sun turning the dying reds and yellows of the trees ablaze. It’s a bit difficult to find his way back to the clearing he’d found himself in all those years ago, but he manages, stumbling through the woods for what must have been at least an hour before finally finding himself in that familiar spot of woods. By the time he gets there the sun has set, the moon taking its place in the sky and bathing the clearing in shadows.

Alec isn’t afraid until he hears the laugh.

* * *

“I’m glad to see that my penmanship is still good,” Sebastian drawls, emerging from the shadows. “Or have you just never seen Bane’s handwriting before?”

Alec pales, backing away towards the trees.

“It’s so showy,” he continues, making a face. “All unnecessary curves and eye-drawing flourish. Typical of Magnus, yes?”

“Why- why am I here?” He whispers, cursing himself when his voice quivers.

Sebastian looks as if he’s just been told he won the lottery. “Magnus stole what was rightfully mine two years ago. You were mine and then he swooped in and stole you away.” His tone darkened, teeth baring. “I want what belongs to me.”

Alec shakes his head, stifling a terrified whimper when his back hits a tree, body frozen as the demon saunters closer. “I’m not yours. I don’t- I don’t belong to you.”

This seems to be the wrong thing to say.

Sebastian’s hands slam into the tree on either side of his head, the wood groaning in protest as his nails gauge holes into the surface. “In the end, little human, you’re going to be claimed. And I’ll be damned if I let that bastard do it himself. I had the pleasure of scaring his pretty face but this will be far more enjoyable.” He smiled widely, the gesture a baring of teeth.

Alec gasped. “You- you’re the one who…?”

“Oh yes,” he purred, eyes gleaming as he lifted a hand, cupping the human’s chin and tilting his head up. The scrape of teeth on his throat had Alec stilling, body frozen in terror. “that was all me. Do you like it? Personally I wished I could have gone a bit higher, maybe clawed out his eyes, but I’ll savor what I can get.” He bit down on the skin where his neck met shoulder, teeth bruising but not breaking skin. Not yet.

Alec whimpered.

“I quite like that sound,” Sebastian hummed, smirking up at the human. “But I think I’ll like your screams even more.”

_Call the doctor, call the doctor, must be something, wrong with me…_

By the time Magnus finds them the damage has been done and Alec is a bleeding mess of pain and tears, body shaking and cold under the gleam of the moon. There’s an angry snarl, a sound that sends relief through Alec’s distraught mind and has him weeping with the knowledge that it’s over. It’s finally over.

He drifts in and out of consciousness, glazed eyes registering every other scene.

Sebastian screaming--Magnus baring his teeth--blood splashing against the trees--something tearing free, tossed away--his tormentor falling, begging, screaming--Magnus’ face as he rips something dark and writhing from Sebastian’s chest.

He doesn’t make a sound through it all other than to breathe, body shaking among the leaves, his clothes laughable tatters that do little to shield his modesty, let alone keep him warm. He keeps coughing, blood spilling from his lips with almost every other breath, the sound of liquid in his lungs nauseating enough to almost make him vomit.

Distantly, a part of him realizes that he’s dying. And how could he not be? He’s lost so much blood, body suffered so much under Sebastian’s hands that he’s lucky he hasn’t gone into shock. The pain is a distant thing however, the cold helping to numb his body and relieve him from the strain of it all.

“Alec,” Magnus whispers, dropping to his knees next to the human. He picks him up gingerly, struggling to pain as little as possible as he holds him close. “God, darling, he…” He shakes his head, eyes a riot of agony and anger. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.”

Alec smiles then, because of course Magnus is blaming himself, of course. “Not… not your fault.” He rasps, touching a hand to the scars on his lover’s cheek. And then: “Thank you.”

He shook his head, lifting a hand to keep Alec’s to his face, cradling the slowly cooling appendage close. “You have nothing to thank me for.”

The other male shakes his head at that, taking shallow breaths as they fall silent, silently staring into his eyes. “Sebastian-” Magnus growls at the name. “Sebastian said that- that in the end I would be claimed. What- what did he mean?”

Magnus grimaced, hugging his lover closer. “There is a ritual that we can do if we want to keep our human pets, a spell that we cast to keep them by our side.”

“You were… were going to do that to me?” Alec breathed, peering up at the demon.

“...No.” He shook his head, breath hitching at his lover’s heartbreaking expression. “Let me explain! The ritual is painful, and there’s no going back. Once done you would be like me, you would live forever only in the shadows. I didn’t want that life for you. You deserve the light.”

Alec shook his head, smiling faintly before with another cough, blood spilled from his lips. “Guess it’s too late now, huh?”

“Not really,” Magnus murmured quietly, looking hesitant. “I can… I can save you.”

Blue eyes scanned the demon’s face, struggling to find out just why he hadn’t done it yet then. “...it’s the ritual isn’t it?” He guessed, voice dropping lower as talking became increasingly difficult.

“I don’t want to force you, Alec.” Magnus breathed, eyes desperate as he touched a hand to his lover’s cheek. “My plan was to keep you safe, to make you happy and be content with what little time you have as a human.”

“Do it.” Alec finally murmured, eyes searching cat ones. “I want you to. Please.”

Magnus seemed to tremble, closing his eyes as his shoulders slumped, as if a great burden had been placed on them. It was when the human’s breathing was growing ragged, when he thought that perhaps Magnus wouldn’t do it after all, that he should start trying to say goodbye that his eyes opened, green set with determination. He opened his mouth and the words that spilled forth sounded like the crackling of the fire and the whisper of leaves, like the howl of the wind and and crashing of waves. It rolled over Alec and sent shivers down his spine. This, was power. This was the darkness’ strength and Magnus belonged to the darkness.

And then the pressure began. It was as if a hundred hands were pressing down on his chest, as if they wanted to crush his bones and push him into the earth. It didn’t exactly hurt, per say, it was more like how he imagined drowning would be like. There was a pressure on his lungs, his heart beating desperately fast, as if he couldn’t get enough oxygen to his body or his blood was spilling from his veins in a long torrent or crimson.

He thought that maybe he gasped for his lover, unable to do anything but lay in his lap and take what was being given, body too weak to do anything but struggle to breathe, to keep on living. The pressure seemed to double then, making Alec sure that his ribs had to be cracking under the strain. A world of shadows was gathering around them, nearly blocking out the moon as they rose up above Magnus, reaching out long arms as if to embrace the dying human.

Alec found that he wasn’t scared. He peered up at the demon through the haze of pain, lips parted as he gasped for air and smiled.

 _Thank you._ He repeated, unsure if the words made it past his lips or not. _Thank you._

And Magnus’ eyes _blazed_ fire as he brought his hands down, claws ripping through Alec’s chest, tearing and pulling at vital parts. He watched through the utter agony that was being forced upon his body once more and saw the broken pieces of his rib cage, saw black claws pierce his beating heart.

Alec screams. It’s _too much_ , too much and he can’t take it, it hurts so much, he can’t withstand it, can’t stop crying, can’t stop gasping Magnus’ name as if that alone could save him, can’tcan’tcan’t.

Distantly, he realizes that there’s something there, something in what Magnus is sinking his fingers into and Alec can feel it the moment he catches a firm hold of it, tenses his body as if to brace himself for something that he subconsciously _knows_ \--And then Magnus yanks up and Alec is dissolving and fading into the darkness, becoming nothing and everything in his lover’s bloody hands.

_He’s a monster, he’s a monster, that boy he’s a motherfucking monster…_

When he opens his eyes he looks into a clearing. He sees blood, sees the carnage of a wrecked body, but more importantly, he sees the body of a boy, cradled in the arms of a demon.

“Alexander,” the demon calls, eyes rounded and similar to a cat’s gazing up at him. He sets the boy down gently, running a hand through his hair tenderly as he brushes his eyelids closed before standing shakily, as if he’d just learned how to walk and was in danger of falling at any moment.

He catches him. “Who are you?” He murmurs, gazing up into the demon’s face in question.

“Magnus,” he breathes, tears gleaming in those beautiful eyes.

“And who am I?” He continues, frowning slightly.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispers, reaching long fingered hands up to cradle his face, tears spilling from long eyelashes. “Alexander Lightwood.”

Alec blinks slowly, as if awakening from a dream, and flashes a smile of knives. “I know you.”

_But I love him, yeah I love him._


End file.
